wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Rose's Deepest Thorn: Fading Summer
Please do not copy or claim this fanfiction as your own. You may corrct my spelling, but nothing else. Anyways, enjoy~ Prologue Snowflakes swirled around the Mud Kingdom, covering huts and trees with a soft, white blanket. It was just two hours past midnight, most dragons asleep exept the early hunters tracking deer for their sibs' breakfast. Around 2:30 in scavenger time. Two dragons were curled up on patches of grass, hidden by three willow trees. One was nearly invisible, with his brown-amber-caramel-chocolate scales. The other, half covered by leaves, mud, snow, and other things had beautiful aquamarine-sea green scales with hints of pastel pink and lime. In between them, hidden in a patch of moss, was a clutch of eggs. Three of them, close to each other and the two dragons. Suddenly, the MudWing's eyes blinked open. "Hey... hey, Manatee. Wake up. Y-you have to go." He nudged the aquamarine dragon awake. She pished him away. "Noooooooo. I wanna sleep. It's still dark." The MudWing laughed at her reply. "Nah, Tee. That's the point. You have to get back home." She sat up. "OH NO RIGHT DAD'S GONNA FRY MEEEE." She yelped, then looked at him, very seriously. "You know... it could be easy. Mother sent me here to learn some stuff from that old guy named Ozero. I learned SOMETHING. I could just lie and tell my parents we found them. The queen is really tense with hybrids, and in this case we can't just forget tribrids. Are you sure you want to keep them?" She nudged him up. He nodded. "I'll keep an eye on them. I can't keep them with me... everyone would soon realize their connection with you. I promise, I'll protect them." She sighed back. "I hope all this tension clears up soon. I don't want a war where my family- including my dragonets, who I possibly won't ever meet -could die. What if you die? I just CAN'T go on!" She sobbed. The MudWing put a warm wing over her, staring into the snow. "I promise, I'll come back to you. Our dragonets will be the most amazing on Pyrrhia, and you'll get to meet them. A war could never start now- unless the cold weather from the IceWings gets blown back by the warm winds. I promise." Chapter One A beautiful dragoness won't always count on the compliments. But then, what else do you count on if you're living alone in a pine forest, with nobody? Rosemary counted on it. Everyone she met complimented her; caramel scales, a pastel underbelly and wings, and blue scales scattered around her snout and neck. In character, perhaps she didn't have the same outstanding beauty, but she knew how to hide well. Not that she needed to. She'd stayed in the same place for her whole short life. This was the only home that mattered to her. It was a nice life. Not that Rose enjoyed NICE lives. From the moment she hatched, November 29th, the tribrid's every birthday wish was for a life if adventure; the kind where a beautiful, amazing, powerful deagoness saved Pyrrhia and crushed her enemies. Rose wanted to be a character in one of those stories; the SeaWing who saved Pyrrhia from a hurricane, the MudWing who led her troops against her enemies, the RainWing who cured dragonbite viper bites. Rose had her fair share of knowlage about plants and herbs; what to use for infection, fever, and so on. She knew the third of those was closest. Beauty, knowlage, a peaceful life... any dragon's dream. Unless you were Rose. One thing about Rose? She had no sibs. She hatched alone, under a conpy of pine trees, their calming scent all around. She had no parents either. She hayched alone, grew alone, and lived alone. She taught herself how to hunt, fish, gather, and all that good stuff. Rose watched the ferns sway in the morning breeze. Though the snowstorms and frost of the November she'd hatched in were gone, the mornings remained chilly, and hardy different then the mornings the "Endless Winter" begun- or at least old dragons said so. Rose loved learning about the "Endless Winter". Scrolls said that the North winds blew clouds to the Sky Kingdom... and they spread, carrying snow that worked it's way down the mountains. Rose had hatched at the end of the winter. She'd heard some dragons say that she was like a real rose; always growing again after the snows of winter. Rose thought it was dramatic. "ROSE!" the dragoness was snapped out of her thoughts by a SkyWing, with red scales and gold underscales. His eyes were the colors if dawn. "Chaser! Stop waking me up by SCREAMING!" "How?" "SOMEHOW." "Somehow my eyes. You told me you'd help me look for those weird herbs that cure snakebite. Flarecatcher says the bite still hurts." "I could always go back to sleep and toss you off a cliff!" "I have wings." "SCREW YOUR WINGS!" This was her everyday greeting to Chaser- a red SkyWing with orange underwings, and sunset eyes. They'd met when they were little dragonets, and had always had a rivalry between them. But somehow, Chaser managed to find ways to annoy her without ending up in a crazy fight. His brother- Flarecatcher -had been bitten by a snake. A bite couldn't kill, but that never stopped pain. Chaser used this as an excuse to annoy her into helping him. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Comedy)